OK
on a remote control]] "OK" ( ; also spelled "okay" or "ok") is an English word denoting approval, acceptance, agreement, assent, or acknowledgment. "OK" has frequently turned up as a loanword in many other languages and has been described as the world's most widely understood word.http://www.lexiophiles.com/english/the-most-recognized-word-in-the-world As an adjective, "OK" principally means "adequate" or "acceptable" as a contrast to "bad" ("The boss approved this, so it is OK to send out"); it can also mean "mediocre" when used in contrast with "good" ("The french fries were great, but the burger was just OK"). It fulfills a similar role as an adverb ("Wow, you did OK for your first time skiing!"). As an interjection, it can denote compliance ("OK, I will do that"), or agreement ("OK, that is fine"). It can mean "assent" when it is used as a noun ("the boss gave his OK to the purchase") or, more colloquially, as a verb ("the boss OKed the purchase"). "OK", as an adjective, can express acknowledgment without approval. As a versatile discourse marker or back-channeling item, it can also be used with appropriate voice tone to show doubt or to seek confirmation ("OK?" or "Is that OK?").Yngve, Victor. "On getting a word in edgewise," page 568. Papers from the Sixth Regional Meeting the Chicago Linguistic Society, 1970. Proposed etymologies Numerous explanations for the origin of the expression have been suggested, but few have been discussed seriously by linguists. The following proposals have found mainstream recognition. Boston abbreviation fad The etymology that most reference works provide today is based on a survey of the word's early history in print: a series of six articles by Allen Walker Read, in the journal ''American Speech in 1963 and 1964.American Heritage Dictionary (good summary of the results of Read's six articles)Read, Allen W. (1963) The first stage in the history of "O.K.". American Speech, 38 (1), 5–27.Read, Allen W. (1963). The second stage in the history of "O.K.". American Speech, 38 (2), 83–102.Read, Allen W. (1963). Could Andrew Jackson spell?. American Speech, 38 (3), 188–195.Read, Allen W. (1964). The folklore of "O.K.". American Speech, 39 (1), 5–25.Read, Allen W. (1964). Later stages in the history of "O.K.". American Speech, 39 (2), 83–101.Read, Allen W. (1964). Successive revisions in the explanation of "O.K.". American Speech, 39 (4), 243–267. He tracked the spread and evolution of the word in American newspapers and other written documents, and later throughout the rest of the world. He also documented controversy surrounding OK and the history of its folk etymologies, both of which are intertwined with the history of the word itself. Read argues that, at the time of the expression's first appearance in print, a broader fad existed in the United States of "comical misspellings" and of forming and employing acronyms, themselves based on colloquial speech patterns: }} The general fad is speculated to have existed in spoken or informal written U.S. English for a decade or more before its appearance in newspapers. OK s original presentation as "all correct" was later varied with spellings such as "Oll Korrect" or even "Ole Kurreck". The term appears to have achieved national prominence in 1840, when supporters of the Democratic political party claimed during the 1840 United States presidential election that it stood for "Old Kinderhook", a nickname for a Democratic presidential candidate, Martin Van Buren, a native of Kinderhook, New York, who was Andrew Jackson's protégé. "'Vote for OK' was snappier than using his Dutch name." In response, Whig opponents attributed OK, in the sense of "Oll Korrect," to Andrew Jackson's bad spelling. The country-wide publicity surrounding the election appears to have been a critical event in OK s history, widely and suddenly popularizing it across the United States. Read proposed an etymology of "OK" in "Old Kinderhook" in 1941. The evidence presented in that article was somewhat sparse, and the connection to "Oll Korrect" not fully elucidated. Various challenges to the etymology were presented; e.g., Heflin's 1962 article. However, Read's landmark 1963–1964 papers silenced most of the skepticism. Read's etymology gained immediate acceptance, and is now offered without reservation in most dictionaries.Online edition of [http://education.yahoo.com/reference/dictionary/entry/OK American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language Mifflin] Read himself was nevertheless open to evaluating alternative explanations: }}}} Choctaw The folk singer Pete Seeger sang that "OK" was of Choctaw Indian origin, as the dictionaries of the time tended to agree. Three major American reference works (Webster's, New Century, Funk & Wagnalls) cited the Choctaw etymology as the probable origin until as late as 1961. The earliest written evidence for the Choctaw word "okeh" is provided in work by the missionaries Cyrus Byington and Alfred Wright in 1825. These missionaries ended many sentences in their translation of the Bible with the particle "okeh", meaning "it is so". "Okeh" was given as an alternative spelling of "okay" in the 1913 Webster's."okeh". (n.d.) Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary. (1913). Retrieved 29 December 2014. Byington's Dictionary of the Choctaw Language confirms the ubiquity of the "okeh" particle, and his Grammar of the Choctaw Language notes the particle ''-keh'' is an "affirmative contradistinctive", with the "distinctive" o- prefix. }} The Choctaw language was one of the languages spoken at this time in the South-Eastern United States by a tribe with significant contact with African slaves. The major language of trade in this area, Mobilian Jargon, was based on Choctaw-Chickasaw, two Muskogean-family languages. This language was used, in particular, for communication with the slave-owning[https://books.google.com/?id=ZVQvhgEuKZMC&pg=PA170 Tiya Miles, Ties that Bind: The Story of an Afro-Cherokee Family in Slavery and Freedom], University of California Press, 2005, pp. 170-173"SLAVERY", Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture, Oklahoma Historical Society, Retrieved 29 December 2014 Cherokee (an Iroquoian-family language). For the three decades prior to the Boston abbreviation fad, the Choctaw had been in extensive negotiation with the US government,Arthur DeRosier Jr. (1967), "Andrew Jackson and Negotiations for The Removal of the Choctaw Indians", The Historian, 29:3, pp. 343-362 after having fought alongside them at the Battle of New Orleans. Arguments for a more Southern origin for the word note the tendency of English to adopt loan words in language contact situations, as well as the ubiquity of the "okeh" particle (similar particles exist in native language groups distinct from Iroquoian (Algonquian, Cree cf. "ekosi") and its usefulness in conversation (a verbal equivalent to nodding one's head) as the main reasons for its rapid spread among English speakers. West African A verifiable early written attestation of the particle 'kay' is from transcription by Smyth (1784) of a North Carolina slave not wanting to be flogged by a European visiting America: }} A West African (Mande and/or Bantu) etymology has been argued in scholarly sources, tracing the word back to the Wolof and Bantu word waw-kay or the Mande (aka "Mandinke" or "Mandingo") phrase o ke. David Dalby first made the claim that the particle "OK" could have African origins in the 1969 Hans Wolff Memorial Lecture. His argument was reprinted in various newspaper articles between 1969 and 1971. This suggestion has also been mentioned more recently by Joseph Holloway, who argued in the 1993 book The African Heritage of American English (co-written with a retired missionary) that various West African languages have near-homophone discourse markers with meanings such as "yes indeed" or which serve as part of the back-channeling repertoire. Though Frederic Cassidy challenged Dalby's claims, asserting that there is no documentary evidence that any of these African-language words had any causal link with its use in the American press, one can certainly wonder at the fact that this standard of written proof does not account for the illiteracy in which the West African speakers were kept during the period of slavery in question. The West African hypothesis had not been accepted by 1981 by any etymologists, Lighter, Jonathon, (1994). The Random House Historical Dictionary of American Slang, 708. but nevertheless has since appeared in scholarly sources published by linguists and non-linguists alike.LINGUIST List 4.705. 14 September 1993. Alternative etymologies A large number of origins have been proposed. Some of them are thought to fall into the category of folk etymology and are proposed based merely on apparent similarity between OK and one or another phrase in a foreign language with a similar meaning and sound. Some examples are: *A corruption from the speech of the large number of descendants of Scottish and Ulster Scots (Scots-Irish) immigrants to North America, of the common Scots phrase och aye ("oh yes"). *A borrowing of the Greek phrase ( ), meaning "all good". Early history Allen Walker Read identifies the earliest known use of O.K. in print as 1839, in the edition of 23 March of the Boston Morning Post (an American newspaper). The announcement of a trip by the Anti-Bell-Ringing Society (a "frolicsome group" according to Read) received attention from the Boston papers. Charles Gordon Greene wrote about the event using the line that is widely regarded as the first instance of this strain of OK, complete with gloss: Read gives a number of subsequent appearances in print. Seven instances were accompanied with glosses that were variations on "all correct" such as "oll korrect" or "ole kurreck", but five appeared with no accompanying explanation, suggesting that the word was expected to be well known to readers and possibly in common colloquial use at the time. Various claims of earlier usage have been made. For example, it was claimed that the phrase appeared in a 1790 court record from Sumner County, Tennessee, discovered in 1859 by a Tennessee historian named Albigence Waldo Putnam, in which Andrew Jackson apparently said "proved a bill of sale from Hugh McGary to Gasper Mansker, for an uncalled good, which was O.K.".George W. Stimpson. (1934) "Nuggets Of Knowledge" However, Read challenged such claims, and his assertions have been generally accepted. The great lawyer who successfully argued many Indian rights claims, however, supports the Jacksonian popularization of the term based on its Choctaw origin.Felix S. Cohen, "Americanizing the White Man," The American Scholar vol. 21, no. 2 (Spring 1952): 177-191 David Dalby (see above) brought up some other earlier attested usages. One example from 1941 is the apparent notation "we arrived ok" in the hand-written diary of William Richardson going from Boston to New Orleans in 1815, about a month after the Battle of New Orleans. Frederic Cassidy asserts that he personally tracked down this diary and notes that: }} Similarly, H. L. Mencken, who originally considered it "very clear that 'o. k.' is actually in the manuscript", later recanted his endorsement of the expression, asserting that it was used no earlier than 1839. Mencken (following Read) described the diary entry as a misreading of the author's self-correction, and stated it was in reality the first two letters of the words a handsome before noticing the phrase had been used in the previous line and changing his mind. Another example given by Dalby is a Jamaican planter's diary of 1816, which records a black slave saying "Oh ki, massa, doctor no need be fright, we no want to hurt him".David Dalby (Reader in West African Languages, SOAS, U of London). (1971) "The Etymology of O.K.," The Times, 14 January 1971 Cassidy asserts that this is a misreading of the source, which actually begins "Oh, ki, massa ...", where ki is a phrase by itself: }} Variations Whether this word is printed as OK, Ok, ok, okay, or O.K. is a matter normally resolved in the style manual for the publication involved. Dictionaries and style guides such as the Chicago Manual of Style and The New York Times Manual of Style and Usage provide no consensus. Usage In 1961, NASA popularized the variant "A-OK" during the launch of Alan Shepard's Mercury mission. International usage In Brazil, Mexico and Peru, as well as in other Latin American countries, the word is pronounced just as it is in English and is used very frequently. Spanish speakers often spell the word "okey" to conform with the spelling rules of the language. In Brazil, it may be also pronounced as "ô-kei". In Portugal, it is used with its Portuguese pronunciation and sounds something like "ókâi" (similar to the English pronunciation but with the "ó" sounding like the "o" in "lost" or "top"), or even as ‘oh-kapa’, from the letters O'' (‘ó’) and ''K (‘capa’). In Flanders and the Netherlands, "OK" has become part of the everyday Dutch language. It is pronounced the same way. Arabic speakers also use the word (أوكي) widely, particularly in areas of former British presence like Egypt, Jordan, Israel/Palestine and Iraq, but also all over the Arab world due to the prevalence of American cinema and television. It is pronounced just as it is in English but is very rarely seen in Arabic newspapers and formal media. In Hebrew, the word OK is common as an equivalent to the Hebrew word בסדר b'seder ('adequate', 'in order'). It is written as it sounds in English אוקיי. It is used in Japan and Korea in a somewhat restricted sense, fairly equivalent to "all right". OK is often used in colloquial Japanese as a replacement for 大丈夫 (daijōbu "all right")　or いい (ii "good") and often followed by です (desu – the copula). A transliteration of the English word, written as オーケー (lit. "ookee") is also often used in the same manner as the English, and is becoming more popular in recent years. In Korean, 오케이 (literally "okay") can be used colloquially in place of 네 (ne, "yes") when expressing approval or acknowledgment. In Chinese, the term ; literally: "good"), can be modified to fit most of usages of OK. For example, closely resembles the interjection usage of OK. The "了" indicates a change of state, in this case it indicates the achievement of consensus. Likewise, "OK" is commonly transformed into "OK了" (OK le) when communicating with foreigners or with fellow Cantonese speaking people in at least Hong Kong and possibly to an extent, other regions of China.3 min 37 s video, Youtube.com Other usages of OK such as "I am OK" can be translated as . In Hong Kong, movies or dramas set in modern times use the term "ok" as part of the sprinkling of English included in otherwise Cantonese dialog. In Mandarin Chinese, it is also, somewhat humorously, used in the "spelling" of the word for karaoke, "卡拉OK", pronounced "kah-lah-oh-kei" (Mandarin does not natively have a syllable with the pronunciation "kei"). On the computer, OK is usually translated as "确定," which means "confirm" or "confirmed". In Taiwan, "OK" is frequently used in various sentences, popular among but not limited to younger generations. This includes the aforementioned "OK了" (Okay le), "OK嗎" (Okay ma), meaning "Is it okay?" or "OK啦" (Okay la), a strong, persuading affirmative, as well as the somewhat tongue-in-cheek explicit yes/no construction "O不OK？" (O bù OK?), "Is it OK or not?" In Russia, "OK" is used very frequently for any positive meaning. The word in Russian has many morphologies: "окей", "океюшки", "ок", "окейно", etc. In France and Belgium, "OK" is used to communicate agreement, and is generally followed by a French phrase (e.g. OK, d'accord, "ok, chef") or another borrowing (e.g., OK, boss. ok, bye.). Rarely pronounced ɔk these days, except by young children encountering dialog boxes for the first times. In the Philippines "okay lang" is a common expression, literally meaning "just okay" or "just fine". Sometimes spelled as okey. In Malay, it is frequently used with the emphatic suffix "lah": OK-lah. In Vietnamese, it is spelled "Ô kê". In India, it is often used after a sentence to mean "did you get it?", often not regarded politely, for example, "I want this job done, OK?" or at the end of a conversation (mostly on the phone) followed by "bye" as in "OK, bye." In Indonesia, "OK" is also used as a slogan of national television station RCTI since the year 1994. In Pakistan, "OK" has become a part of Urdu and Punjabi languages. In Germany, "OK" is spelled as "o.k." or "O.K." or "okay". It may be pronounced as in English, but /ɔˈkeː/ or /oˈkeː/ are also common.http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibung/o__k_#block-duden-tiles-4 The meaning ranges from acknowledgement to describing something neither good nor bad, same as in US/UK usage. In Maldivian Okay is used in different ways, often used to agree with something, more often used while departing from a gathering "Okay Dahnee/Kendee." In Singapore, "OK" is often used with suffix-es used in "Singlish" such as OK lor, OK lah, OK meh, OK leh... etc. which are used in different occasions. Gesture In the United States and much of Europe a related gesture is made by touching the index finger with the thumb (forming a rough circle) and raising of the remaining fingers.Armstrong, Nancy & Melissa Wagner. (2003) Field Guide to Gestures: How to Identify and Interpret Virtually Every Gesture Known to Man. Philadelphia: Quirk Books. It is not known whether the gesture is derived from the expression, or if the gesture appeared first. The gesture was popularized in America in 1836 as a symbol to support then Presidential candidate Martin Van Buren. This was because Van Buren's nickname, Old Kinderhook, derived from his hometown of Kinderhook, NY, had the initials O K. Similar gestures have different meanings in other cultures, some offensive.Dangerous Body Language Abroad, by Matthew Link. Posted 26 July 2010 01:00 PM. Retrieved on 17 November 2012Body Language. Obscene, to be used with extreme moderation! Retrieved on 17 November 2012 Computers modal dialog box using the spelling Okay]] OK is used to label buttons in modal dialog boxes such as error messages or print dialogs, indicating that the user must press the button to accept the contents of the dialog box and continue. When a modal dialog box contains only one button, it is almost always labeled "OK" by convention and default, usually rendered to the screen in upper case without punctuation: OK, rather than O.K., Okay, or Ok. The OK button can probably be traced to user interface research done for the Apple Lisa. The inspiration was likely the -ok parameter in Unix.search for "-ok command ;" The Forth programming language prints ok when ready to accept input from the keyboard. This prompt is used on Sun, Apple, and other computers with the Forth-based Open Firmware (OpenBoot). The appearance of ok in inappropriate contexts is the subject of some humor. In HTTP, the HyperText Transfer Protocol, upon which the World Wide Web is based, a successful response from the server is defined as OK (with the numerical code 200 as specified in RFC 2616). The Session Initiation Protocol also defines a response, 200 OK, which conveys success for most requests (RFC 3261). Some Linux distributions, including those based on Red Hat, display boot progress on successive lines on-screen, which include [ OK ]. Notes References * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Further reading * Metcalf, Allan. (2011). OK: The Improbable Story of America's Greatest Word. Oxford University Press, Oxford. ISBN 978-0-19-537793-4 External links * Where did OKAY come from? * The Choctaw Expression Okeh and the Americanism Okay * Ok. Let's continue. * Most Recognized Word on the Planet: OK or O.K. or Okay * NPR: The Origin of OK (audio) * OK/OKAY- Exhibition at the Grey Art Gallery, Swiss Institute, New York University * FAQ: "OK" * BBC: How 'OK' took over the world. Retrieved 18 February 2011. Category:American English words Category:Interjections Category:Slang